Annabeth Chase AKA Taylor Swift Part 2
by AsterousBabs
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are finally together! How will this affect "Taylor's" music? Read and find out... slight AU/OOC T for language and possible implied mature themes PERCABETH
1. Sparks Fly

**a/n hello everyone and welcome to the sequel to Annabeth Chase AKA Taylor Swift part 2 if anyone can come up with a good name for this story pm me! anyway, this picks up a few months after Annabeth and Percy get together so all the songs will be about them being together not her wanting him enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

**Sparks Fly**

**Annabeth POV**

It's been several months since I told Percy my secret and he left Rachel for me. We still see her around camp since she's the oracle but she tends to leave us alone. Everything is back to the way it was supposed to be. I don't think I've ever been happier and it's really affecting my music. Instead of singing about how he doesn't love me I've been writing songs about our almost perfect relationship. The only thing I'm worried about is how long Percy will be able to keep my secret.

One of my favorite songs that I've written recently is Sparks Fly.

Percy moves like a storm, he is all over the place and affects everything he comes in contact with. He's reckless, I could try to escape the "Percy Storm" but I wouldn't get very far from him. Neither of us can bear to be apart for too long. He stands so close to me and looks into my eyes so deeply that sometimes I worry that he can see what's going on in my head. Sometimes I just want to drop everything and kiss him, no matter where we are or what we're doing. Sometimes we'll meet in when the rain is pouring and he'll kiss me in the middle of the street or sidewalk. When he kisses me all the horrible things I've seen and all my pain escape my mind and go away. When he smiles I can almost see _sparks fly_, we were meant for each other and the expression on his face whenever he sees me reminds me of that. I know our relationship is a bad idea, it goes against the will of the gods, but my mind forgets to remind me of that (even though my mother NEVER forgets to). All it takes is for Percy to touch me and everything in the world that isn't us is forgotten. Ever since Luke betrayed us I've had my guard up against the world but with Percy it was never worth even trying to keep him away. His gorgeous green eyes always take my breath away and when he's not around me his image haunts my mind. I will follow him anywhere he leads me, whether it's up the stairs or to the ends of the Earth.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly... _

**a/n sorry this chapter is so short and bad I just have a lot on my mind I'll work harder next time thanks for reading**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated this in like a year. I kind of lost inspiration for it. I'm going to add a few chapters to end it. You can expect like 3 more chapters but they might be kind of sad. Sorry everyone!**

**Love,**

**IamAthena**


	3. Mine

**A/n sorry for the delay! I was stuck and working on other stories.**

**Chapter 2**

**Mine**

Being with Percy was bliss. Our first few months together were amazing. When the summer ended we both decided to go to college. We moved in together and attended Princeton. (Don't ask me how Percy got in. I guess it helps when you have a teacher for your stepdad who can help you out.) He worked in a small diner waiting tables while I was being paid to redesign Olympus.

I still couldn't believe that everything had actually worked out for us. I thought a lot about our first date after he broke up with Rachel. We went to Montauk and watched the sunset over the ocean. That was the first time he ever put his arm around me.

Being around Percy made me act differently than I used to. I was more reckless with him. I was usually very careful. I got that from my mom. My dad picked up everything and made the family move across the country so he could fly a plane, I'd say that made him a little careless.

Percy was just about the best thing that ever happened to me. He always knows when I'm upset and despite his earlier stupidity, he was actually pretty comforting. He reassured me that our kids would never have to go through what we did with our own parents.

Early in our relationship I was sure something was going to go wrong. I didn't start to believe that everything was going to be okay until our fifth date. We found a beautiful spot in Central Park by the lake. The way the lights of the city were reflected in the water was gorgeous.

Then one night we got in a huge fight. It felt like everything I had worked so hard for was slipping through my fingers. I ran out of the house crying with no destination in mind. He followed me out and stopped me in the street. I prepared myself for heart break, I was sure he was going to break up with me. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around me and promising never to leave me. He said the sweetest things I'd ever heard. He talked about our first date and about how he still gets excited whenever he looks at me. He said I was the best thing that had ever been his.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_

_We got nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take,_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_

'_cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) Gonna make it now._

_(Hold on) I can see it,_

_(Yes, yes) I can see it now._


	4. Last Kiss

**a/n sorry**

**Chapter 3**

I felt hollow. The worst thing I could have imagined happened. Percy died.

Percy was the bravest person I ever knew. He's the love of my life. When Chiron IM'd me and told me Percy was dying I was in Florida visiting my dad's parents. I got on the first plane to New York, ran off, and got in the first cab I saw. I got to camp about 20 minutes before he died. His only weak spot had been just slightly grazed by a knife with poison in the tip. The same kind of knife I protected him from during the war. He was feverish and a little out of it but he was still my Percy. I sat on the edge of his bed and he pulled me to lie down against his chest, I could feel his heart beating. For someone who was supposedly dying it was strong. He told me he loved me and I felt his heart stop but I could still feel his arms around me.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I spent a majority of my time after that sitting on the floor of my cabin wearing his hoodie or one of his old camp shirts. I never thought our relationship would end the way it did. The gods promised to make us immortal after we got married. I thought we would be together forever but even the gods can't bring back the dead. I never thought we would have a last kiss.

One of my favorite memories with him is of our graduation party a few years ago. We'd just finished our senior year at Goode where his stepfather worked. To celebrate his parents let us throw a party for our friends at Montauk. Everyone there was either a demigod or knew about the gods so Percy was showing off his ability to manipulate water again. I just laughed at him and rolled my eyes. The music changed to a slow song so he pulled me in and tried to get me to dance. I'm not a good dancer (neither was he) and I don't like to but I did because I love him.

I love how he would nervously shake my dad's hand whenever they see each other, the way he walks...er...walked with his hands pushed deep into his pockets unless he was holding mine, and the way he kissed me when I was in the middle of a conversation or to shut me up when I talked about architecture. I thought it was annoying at the time but now I don't go a day without wishing he was here to do it again.

Now instead of watching how calm and innocent he looks when he's asleep I just go through picture albums filled with our adventures and it's like watching his life go by. After this summer I'm leaving camp, it's too painful to be here. There are so many things that remind me of him here. I don't know how many of the campers I'll stay in touch with but I know Nico will keep up with me because he knows how much I'll want to know how Percy is.

I know he's in Elysium because he was the greatest hero ever. I'm sure the "sun" is shining and it's beautiful where he is. I like to think that he's thinking about me and everyone else here and wishing he hadn't had to leave us behind. He was and will always be the love of my life. I'll never forget him. I could feel the tears running freely down my cheeks.

I'd talked to Chiron about my secret. When it was time to perform his funeral ceremony (Greek style) no one argued that I would be the one to set the pyre on fire. How could they? I came dressed like Taylor but without the contacts. When everyone looked at me it seemed to click in their minds that she was really me.

"I-I wrote this for Percy. I wrote almost all of my songs about him" I managed to stammer.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_Told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember_

_The swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last_

I could see the tears in everyone's eyes. Even Clarisse's eyes were wet. Everyone loved Percy. He befriended and was nice to everyone. He was our leader. I knew I was close to bawling, I already had tears streaming down my face.

I slowly walked over to Percy, covered in a sea green shroud embroidered with gold tridents. I placed a drachma on each eye and set his pyre on fire.

_Goodbye Percy_

**A/n sorry I killed Percy! This song also made me feel like someone died so…yeah. I'll be posting two more chapters before I end this story.**


	5. Safe and SoundThe Orpheus Challenge

**a/n due to the many complaints about me killing Percy off I will be bringing him back/ I also plan on posting my original ideas as another story as an alternate ending. So congrats, I've been peer pressured into changing my idea haha jk sorry if it's no good **

**Chapter 5?**

I couldn't survive a week without Percy. I decided to make a deal the gods. I got special permission from Chiron to go to Olympus.

I kneeled before the gods. Many of them were very upset about Percy. He never realized how much the gods actually liked him.

"Lord Zeus I would like to make a request" I said

"What would that be?" he asked

"It involves Hades…" I started.

Zeus sent Hermes to summon Hades and they arrived back almost immediately.

"I want Percy back" I said determinedly.

"Even the gods cannot bring back the dead" my mother said gently.

"Then give me the challenge you gave Orpheus!" I exclaimed, "I want a chance to retrieve his soul"

"If we do this for you we will have to do it for every demigod that asks." Hera snapped.

"I will give up my title as Architect of Olympus for one chance to bring him back." I announced.

"Annabeth are you sure about this?" my mom asked.

"Yes" I said determinedly.

"I call for the counsel to vote on the matter" Zeus said in an authoritative voice, "All those in favor…"

My mother, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Artemis, and even Hades raised their hands. I was surprised by some of them. Poseidon obviously wanted his son back. Aphrodite was in it for the love story. I knew Apollo and Hermes were very fond of Percy and Hestia is just a very nice person. I think she also appreciated that Percy was one of the few people that noticed her. I was surprised when Athena, Artemis, and Hades voted in favor of it though. I suppose Mom just wanted me to be happy.

"It is decided." Zeus announced, "Annabeth Chase shall embark on a quest to recover Perseus Jackson. We will return you to camp to prepare and you will leave in the morning. There is no need for you to visit the Oracle. Hermes take her back."

Hermes walked over and tapped my shoulder. Suddenly I was in the Pavilion. People stared at me; I had arrived right in the middle of dinner.

"Annabeth, take a seat and eat. Then you will tell us about the events that have occurred on Olympus today." Chiron said.

I nodded and filled a plate. I sacrificed to all the gods that voted in favor of getting Percy back.

After dinner we all went to the campfire and Chiron asked me what happened.

"The gods have granted me a quest to recover Percy Jackson from the Underworld." I proclaimed.

Everyone cheered. Percy was everyone's friend. Even Clarisse looked happy that he was coming back.

"Will you be bringing any companions?" Chiron asked.

"I suppose, it is a quest after all. I pick Nico DiAngelo and Grover Underwood."

Grover stepped up but Nico didn't.

"DiAngelo I can see you in the shadows over there! Don't try to shadow travel away! Get your butt down here!" I yelled at him. I knew he wanted to help Percy. He just didn't like attention.

"Alright, I'm coming, gods!" he grumbled. Everyone clapped again and Apollo's cabin started sing along.

"Wait!" Will Solace yelled.

"What?" Chiron asked.

"Well we have a pop star here with us who is no longer depressed, I think she should lead." He said smugly.

"Um, how about no" I said

Eventually I was dragged on stage.

"Um ok, this is for Percy" I sighed.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window _

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

**A/n love that song! Happy people? Don't forget after this I'll be posting the alternate ending which is what I had planned originally.**


	6. Getting Percy

**A/n tada possibly the last chapter.**

**Chapter Whatever I Lost Track**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up early the next day. I was eager to set out and get Percy back. It wasn't until about nine that Nico finally stumbled out of bed. I had thought about going in to get him. Then I remembered that the Stolls had told me about some freaky security system in the Hades cabin. So I waited…and waited…and waited. It felt like an eternity.

"What are you waiting for?" Nico asked when he found me and Grover sitting at Thalia's tree.

"You!" I yelled at him.

"Jeez, calm down. I'm here so let's go."

"How are we getting to the Underworld?" Grover asked.

Nico and I looked at each other.

"So…?" he asked.

"You tell me" I said.

"You're the leader! What happened to 'Athena always has a plan'?"

"_You're _my plan. You spend most of your time there. You should know how to get there." I answered.

"Oh, well I can't shadow travel all of us there." He said.

"What about the entrance in Central Park?" Grover asked.

"There's an entrance there?" I asked. I hated not knowing these things.

"Yes. Ironically enough it's called The Doors of Orpheus." He laughed. "It seems fitting for you to go through them." **(Is it Doors or Gates of Orpheus? Oh well, this works.)**

"Well let's go then!" I said impatiently.

**(Skip traveling to NYC)**

"How do we open it?" I asked, staring at the rocks in front of me.

"Grover, would you do the honors?" Nico asked with a sweeping 'after you' gesture.

Grover brought out his reed pipes. The tune he played sounded suspiciously like Nirvana.

Suddenly the rocks split open and revealed a dark tunnel and lots of downward stairs. Nico went in first since it was his territory and anything we might meet would obey him. I went next with Grover behind me. Hades appeared before us.

"Lord Hades/Father" we all said, bowing.

"Hello Nico…and friends." He greeted unexcitedly.

"What's up Dad?" Nico asked.

"I've come to take you away" he answered.

"What?" I asked, "You can't, he's part of the quest."

"Orpheus did it by himself." Hades pointed out. "Plus, having my son with you would make it no challenge at all. You must defeat anything that comes after you and find Percy without Nico." They both evaporated in black smoke.

"Great" Grover stated.

"At least he didn't take you!" I said trying to stay positive.

"What do we do now?" Grover asked.

"We find Percy. I know he's…dead but do you think you could find him with your empathy link?" I asked hopefully.

"I can try…" he concentrated hard. "Nothing, I'm lucky the link didn't kill me. I don't want to push it anymore."

"I understand." I sighed, "Wait!"

"What?"

"It's obvious where he is" I cursed myself for being so stupid.

"Where is he then?" Grover looked confused.

"Elysium! He's the greatest hero to ever live! Where else would he be?" I replied.

"Yay, for once we get to go to the pleasant place!" he cheered.

We approached the EZ Death line and Grover stopped.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Cerberus, we don't have Nico anymore!" he said.

"I have it covered" I assured him as I dug through my bag.

"Cerberus!" I yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Grover hissed.

Cerberus came bounding over to us and growled.

"Do you remember me Cerberus? I came back just like I promised." I said soothingly.

Cerberus cocked his heads as if trying to recall. I pulled a red ball out of my bag. He immediately sat up. He looked at me pleadingly and whined.

"Heel" I ordered. He sat down. I threw him the ball and all of his heads attacked it.

"Drop it" I yelled. He spit it out at my feet.

"Fetch!" I threw it back the way we came as hard as I could. Cerberus ran off to get it and Grover and I snuck through the lines.

When we got to Elysium Grover played a song that put the guards to sleep. It was beautiful. There aren't words to describe it.

"Now how do we find him? This place is huge!" Grover exclaimed.

"Split up and meet back here in an hour" I told him.

We both took off in different directions. I thought to myself about where Percy would be. Then it hit me!

After about half an hour of searching I found the beach. Sure enough there was a tall, muscled, raven haired boy staring at it. Next to him sat a girl with a striking resemblance to Nico, a tall blonde guy, and a beautiful girl cuddling with a buff African American guy.

"Percy!" I yelled.

All of them turned around. His beautiful eyes lit up. Percy stood and ran over to me. He tried to touch me but his hand fazed through me. It gave me the chills.

"Annabeth! You're not dead so how are you here?" he asked with that adorable, confused expression that I loved so much.

"The gods gave me a quest to bring you back to life!" I said with tears forming in my eyes. "Grover and Nico were here but Hades took Nico. I don't know where Grover is."

"Did you say Nico?" Bianca asked.

"Yes he's with Hades. Don't you see him a lot since he's always here?" I asked.

"No" she said sadly, "I'm not supposed to, besides I want him to be able to get along without me."

"Well he's doing well with it" I informed her. She simply smiled.

"Hi Annie" Luke grinned.

"Luke, I'm so glad you ended up here!" I yelled.

"I won't be here for much longer. I'm glad I got to see you again" he said.

"What?"

"Bianca and I are going to be reborn" he told me.

"Well good luck, I hope we meet again. Even if you don't remember me and I don't recognize you."

"Just take good care of Percy. Don't let him die again" he instructed me.

"Don't worry, he won't" I assured him.

"That's adorable! I always knew you would end up together!" Silena squealed.

"Good to see you Silena. Don't worry, everyone at camp sees you as a hero." I told her.

"You too! If I could I would hug you. And Percy told me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't true right?" she giggled.

"Hi Annabeth" Beckendorf greeted me.

"Hey, we miss your work at camp" I said.

"Well from what I've heard Hephaestus has a new cabin leader. And he has power over fire." He laughed.

"Everyone misses all of you" I said truthfully. "It's almost been an hour we need to meet Grover."

"Bye everyone" Percy said hugging them. They were all dead so there was no issue touching each other.

**(Skip the whole travel back to the real world. I don't feel like writing it plus I'm bad at fight scenes.)**

Grover and I fought through an army of monsters to get out. I was often tempted to turn around but scolded myself. I reminded myself of Orpheus' fatal mistake. When we approached the entrance Hades appeared again.

"Congratulations" he said. "You have retrieved our young hero from the Underworld. You are free to go but please take my son with you. Persephone is becoming annoyed with him." Suddenly Nico was next to us and Hades was gone.

"That wasn't so hard" I said.

We stepped out of the cave and into the sunlight. Finally I turned around to look at Percy again. I reached out to touch his face. My fingers lightly brushed his cheeks. He was solid! He took me in his arms and held me tight. I heard his heart beating strongly. I looked up at him as he closed the distance between us.

It was pretty much the best _not _underwater kiss ever.


	7. Long Live, The Epilogue

**A/n Last chapter**

**Epilogue**

**Third Person POV**

**5 years later**

Annabeth Jackson sat in her beautiful home in a rocking chair. Her three year old son, Hector Lukas Jackson, played in the next room. She held her nine month old daughter, Zoe Minerva Jackson, in her arms, silently rocking her. She sighed contently and stood. After placing her sleeping daughter in her crib she returned downstairs. She placed Hector in a play pen and went to her office.

She was preparing the blueprints for a temple to one of the newest gods on Olympus. Her husband came in and looked over her shoulder.

"Is that my temple?" Percy asked after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes" she answered, "This is mine," She unrolled another blueprint.

Across the top of the first it read:

"Περσέας, θεός του ήρωες, την πίστη, παλιρροϊκά κύματα, και το χρόνο"

_Perseus, God of Heroes, Loyalty, Tidal waves and Time._

A pegasi stood at each side of the entrance. There were classic Greek columns etched with wave patterns. A large clock was centered above the doors. On the doors there were images of the most famous Greek heroes, Heracles, Achilles, Jason, the original Perseus, Theseus, etc. The inside was decorated with images of Percy's adventures and quests as a demigod. Above the alter was a large painting of him, sword raised, in full armor, outside the Empire State Building, painted by Rachel Elizabeth Dare. At the bottom edges you could see monsters facing him. A statue of Percy stood in each of the corners of the room. Each one showed a different side of him.

The second read:

"Ανναμπεθ, Θεά της Αρχιτεκτονικής"

_Annabeth, Goddess of Architecture_

It would be enchanted to change the architectural style of the outside every day. The doors had famous architects on it while the inside contained images of the world's greatest structures. There were several statues of her in different poses.

"They look great honey" Percy said.

"Thanks, I've worked hard on them" she replied.

"Do you miss singing for people?" he asked. When the gods offered to make them immortal she gave up Taylor Swift.

"I have you, Hector, and Zoe. I don't need anything else" she said.

"I'm glad" he said.

They shared a kiss then went to spend time with their kids.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds and stands went wild_

_We were the Kings and the Queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there_

_On the side-lines wishing for right now_

_We are the Kings and the Queens_

_You trade your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming this is absurd_

_Cause for a moment a band of theives_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall_

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by my forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children some day_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how our hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

**The End**

**A/n I found that song very appropriate. Thanks for reading; I'll be posting the ending I'd planned on soon. I hope you enjoyed even if some of you threatened to kill me for killing Percy ;)**

**3**

**IamAthena**


End file.
